Paint is a common material used in residential, commercial and industrial settings. In particular, residential homeowners commonly purchase cans of paint for do-it-yourself projects. However, the transfer of paint from the native paint cans is difficult and messy, as is the return of unused paint to the can and subsequent usage. Paint comes in a standard metal can with a large lid that is poorly suited for pouring. Use of standard painting tools results in wasted paint and a messy process. Thus, there is a need in the art for a more effective means of storing and dispensing paint. In particular, there is a need for more specialized containers that can more effectively store and transfer paint.